Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 September 2018
23:43-44 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:43-45 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:00-00 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:00-01 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:00-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:00-05 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-06 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:43-44 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-11 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:45-58 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-32 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-35 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 00:47-35 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-25 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 00:44-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-30 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-34 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-20 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 00:53-24 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 01:00-07 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 01:14-00 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-26 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-01 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-26 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-27 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-46 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 01:43-48 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-40 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-21 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:33-15 NUUUUUUUUUUUUU 02:33-16 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-22 YAAAAAAAAAAAY 02:33-56 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 02:34-03 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:11-29 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 03:12-22 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:12-45 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-44 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 03:15-51 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:15-54 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 03:15-54 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:16-25 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:18-38 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:19-13 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:20-21 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:38-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 03:38-19 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-04 I MADE THE OUTFITS FOR OUR OC"s 03:40-56 Sak: https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x700/outfits/5d88207c-e1cb-4ea3-ad11-aaec663d4e9c.png 03:40-56 03:40-56 Naomi: https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x700/outfits/879fac58-4714-4776-8f40-e378c986de0e.png 03:40-56 03:40-56 Chloe: https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x700/outfits/4865abdf-653f-4187-a177-f80df4a66868.png 20:19-53 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 20:21-04 WHEN VANDALS TEAR YOUR PAGES DOWN AND THE BIG BAD PUPPETS COME AROUND, WHO KEEPS YOUR CONTENT SAFE AND SOUND? IT'S GARMADON! XD 20:21-51 XD 20:22-41 I couldn't have done that better myself XD 20:22-51 XD 20:24-42 So how's the crew? 20:25-08 Pretty good 20:25-22 That's good 20:25-41 How have you been? 20:25-54 Pretty good 20:26-09 That's good XD 20:26-17 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 20:26-25 WICKY WICKY WICKY WICKY WEST Y'ALL 20:26-48 Oh hi 20:26-48 XD Hewwo Glowy! 20:27-08 Hello mg 20:27-10 purple it's me akumu 20:27-44 Ohhhhh sorry XD 20:27-48 ~ XxAkumuxX has joined the chat ~ 20:27-51 that is me 20:27-53 i was blocked 20:27-54 for a while 20:27-58 now 20:28-01 i'm unblocked 20:28-06 biggest boy @mg 20:28-23 hey bonksdoodle me 20:28-26 howdy do me 20:28-43 ur never getting used again sorry 20:28-45 no 20:28-50 yes 20:28-56 bye 20:28-58 ~ XxAkumuxX has left the chat ~ 20:29-28 WEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL OKAY XD 20:29-43 i just had a conversation with myself 20:29-44 That's what I was gonna say XD 20:30-24 yes 20:30-35 Jongensoden in a nutshell no 20:31-04 ? 20:31-08 We had a really bad case of INSANE (a user talking to oneself on their own wall) a while ago 20:31-17 Jongensoden always says no 20:31-19 yo 20:31-20 who 20:31-30 and where 20:31-47 To put it simply that guy was one of those annoying spammers 20:32-03 username? 20:32-33 Jongensoden 20:32-40 Ah okay 20:32-48 The guy you're talking about XD 20:32-48 jongensoden was 20:32-52 huh 20:32-59 i never saw any threads 20:33-02 were they removed 20:34-02 Also had one reoccurring guy making several sockpuppet accounts 20:34-19 ghuh 20:35-29 Anyways, why don't we talk about something else? 20:35-57 Yeah sure 20:36-27 Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... 20:36-31 How about Zane? :3 XP 20:36-38 XD Okey 20:37-31 I need a life XD 20:38-24 I had a guy rant to me in comments that Zane was older than the rest of the ninja. 20:38-35 A life where my obsession is not androids XD 20:38-56 XD 20:41-25 Well according to the people in charge of the Ninjago story he is older 20:42-08 I know who was talking to themselves? 20:42-10 quinton i think 20:42-47 I got myself sucked into the MLP fandom somehow and I made an OC that is an android 20:43-07 He is the best thing ever 20:43-29 XD 20:43-29 20:43-29 True, but the reason for the guy doing that was because I compared one my OC's age to the ninja, and they HAD to point it out 20:43-53 Oh. That's when nerdy turns to nitpicky XD 20:44-50 Ended in me saying that it doesn't affect my character therefore I don't really care XD 20:45-20 Well that's good 20:45-45 Yep XD 20:47-15 Now I get the fun of tracking down all the art I did during my inactivity XD 20:47-45 XD 20:48-33 I've been doing stuff on DA too, I've been hand drawing more XD 20:48-34 I did pictures of Millie, Min-Li, Gorkel, Norkel, and some MLP stuff XD 20:48-40 Cool! 20:49-33 All on paper. I'll have to get back to my digital art soon 20:49-46 Okey 20:50-38 https://www.deviantart.com/masterchloe102/art/Chloe-Casual-764344246 - I did this one yesterday and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out 20:52-51 Nice! I think the lower legs are a bit long... But it's hard to tell with the shoes 20:53-38 Okey 20:54-11 I'm getting a private concert rn lol 20:54-20 XD 20:54-43 My 12-year -old bro is singing to my radio. 20:54-58 XD 20:55-13 He has special needs and has been very obsessed with music lately 20:55-41 Okey 20:55-45 And special needs people get very very attached to things 20:56-26 But anyway, he'd pe 20:56-31 *probably 20:56-57 not be sure about me talking about him if he knew XD 20:57-10 XD 20:58-23 .... Now I want to start recording all my 3 brothers' shenanigans and posting them to Facebook XD 20:58-42 Sounds fun! XD 20:59-12 XD the trick is catching them on camera though 20:59-34 Yup XD 21:01-19 The other day I was working and a newer coworker was talking with a customer and mentioned not having any brothers. I was like " I got 3 ya want one? " 21:01-40 XD 21:01-50 She said a very quick "No." 21:02-21 Which is ok because she probably wouldn't know what to do with any of them XD 21:02-41 XD 21:06-09 Do you have any siblings? 21:07-16 I have a younger brother 21:07-35 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 21:07-44 Ah, cool. I have two, and one older. 21:08-27 Okey 21:10-38 Then there's the revolving door of foster kids but we won't go there. That's a bit of a mess 21:11-14 XD Okey 21:11-28 Anywayyyyy are you in school 21:11-59 I started my senior year in August 21:12-16 Yes I am 21:12-17 Already dying 21:12-21 XD 21:12-28 Might not survive XD 21:12-41 XD 21:12-47 Oh ok nice 21:12-59 How are you surviving - er, doing? 21:13-31 Yes, I'm a mean person. XD 21:13-31 Eh, okay I guess 21:14-26 I've got my cosmetology class then two other things XD very little work outside of the first class 21:14-53 XD 21:16-34 But waking up at 6:30 every morning to spend 3 hours doing a lot of stuff that does not always interest me plus add the other seniors who don't like me that much and it's a DRAG 21:17-36 Then some nights I work late and then I still get to wake up at 6:30 the next morning 21:17-56 I don't think it would for me either. Sounds tiring 21:19-50 Buuuuut this is my second year and since in the end I'm getting six high school credits and a license to work in the field I guess it's worth it? I might not go into the field of cosmetology though? 21:20-35 I'm like very uncertain of my direction in life? And it drives me crazy? 21:21-23 Oh, well if it's gonna get you somewhere then I guess it is worth it 21:22-42 I guess 21:24-05 Oh wow Allie caught Keara in the character poll on TLMtD 21:24-15 XD 21:25-08 Both on 4. I wonder if someone if will the tie 21:25-31 I think Keara is still the mkst popular overall though XD 21:25-36 Same' 21:25-40 XD 21:27-05 I'm so proud of this little story and its characters :3 21:27-37 Well both the story and the characters are really good 21:27-55 Thank you :3 21:28-21 NP 21:31-08 I can't wait to post the twins' pictures. They're adorable 21:31-31 I look forward to seeing them XD 21:31-31 21:32-18 I SHIP IT! - Norkel 2018 XD 21:32-33 XD XD XD 21:34-04 I've been trying so hard to come up with a main plot for the sequel but all I've got are side plot ideas 21:34-52 Oooooooh, okey. 21:37-02 But I'm trying. I at least have a good development plot for Keara and a possible way for the twins to be able to go around in light 21:37-53 Sounds great! 21:38-26 I really need something to develop Allie and Aaron XD 21:39-55 The sequel will also likely reveal more about The Old Master 21:40-08 Okey 21:41-57 Including but not limited to his name XD 21:42-53 Okay! XD 21:45-28 ... Man, I really can't think of anything to talk about XD 21:46-12 Oh, I've been developing my stuff quite a bit lately 21:46-33 That's good 21:47-06 Chloe now has a twin sister XD 21:48-06 I know XD 21:48-24 Okey XD 21:50-32 Haha I just spent like 3 minutes trying to convince a forum I'm not a robot 21:50-44 XD 21:50-56 Which is hilarious because I joke that I'm turning into Zane 21:51-54 XD 21:53-51 I can't express how great it feels to be back 21:54-18 Well it's great to have you back 21:55-05 I would hope so, because you're stuck with me for now XD 21:55-33 XD 22:00-29 So what did you have planned for that sequel you mentioned earlier? 22:02-25 Well.... 22:02-58 So shortly after the end of The Light Meets the Dark, Keara's father makes an appearance 22:03-13 OOOOOOOHHHH OKEY 22:04-12 He reunites with his daughter in hopes to amend their distant, unstable relationship 22:04-39 Sounds great! 22:04-52 Keara, being the reasonable teenager she is, forgives him and feels feels feels 22:05-33 I look forward to seeing that 22:06-12 Then a little later he (I think I'm going to name him Peter) introduces Keara to a lady he is hoping to ask to marry him 22:07-12 I wonder Keara would react to that XD 22:07-36 This lady (Probably will be called Rachel?) Has a twelve year old son (had a name for him but I forgot it) and he's super excited about having a new family 22:07-52 As you can probably imagine Keara is completely overwhelmed 22:08-28 Yup XD 22:08-30 She's fine with the new mom for the most part but the brother... Is a bit much 22:08-51 Okey 22:09-29 Mostly just a complete opposite personality but Allie helps her out 22:09-52 Sounds interesting 22:11-43 Meanwhile Gorkel and Norkel go rummaging around Deorc's lair, stuff happens but it's all good 22:12-10 Yes, they're good now XD 22:15-22 I'm thinking about introducing more of Min-Li's students and have them do something or other 22:16-28 Okey 22:49-10 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:50-54 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-52 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:14-57 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 23:20-30 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:20-48 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 23:40-58 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:41-08 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 23:41-32 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 23:41-37 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~